13 August 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-08-13 ; Comments *Start of show: "Thanks, Claire (Sturgess)." *John was on Radio 4's Pick Of the Week ''earlier that day, ''"cute as a button." Sessions *Datblygu, #5. Recorded 1993-07-11. Available on The Peel Sessions 1987 - 1993 (Ankst). *Hole, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1993-05-25. No known commercial release. Played in one block. Tracklisting File a begins *Holy Rollers: 'Ride The Sky (LP-Holy Rollers)' (Dischord) *UVX: 'Elevator (Dubfloor Sub Bassment) (12")' (Magick Eye) *Linus: 'Driven Thing (7"-Learn To Make These Forms Of The Ear Of Memory)' (Bone) *Jackie & The Cedrics: 'Soyokaze (The Breeze) (7")' (Hillsdale) *Datblygu: 'Clwb 11 18' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I cheated slightly when I told you that it was "Club 11 18" because I was disconcerted a few weeks ago when somebody wrote and told me that my attempts at saying things in Welsh sounded German. Oddly enough, John Walters always used to say that my attempts at saying things in German sounded Welsh.') *Technohead: 'The Passion I (2x Compilation LP-Technohead - Mix Hard Or Die)' (React) *Bloodloss: 'Hair Of The Future (7"-Broke)' (Belltown) *Fall: 'In These Times (LP-The Frenz Experiment)' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'Just as much a part of our heritage as, say, Leeds Castle.') *''11.30 p.m. news - edited out'' *Mono Men: 'Switchblade (10" LP-Shut The Fuck Up!)' (Estrus) *Nightblooms: 'Never Dream At All (7")' (Fire) *Salma & Sabina: 'Pehli Pehli Preet (Super Trouper) (LP-Agha: Salma & Sabina Sing The Hits Of Abba In Hindi)' (Multitone) *New Bad Things: 'I Suck (7"-Concrete)' (Rainforest) :(JP: 'I don't know why I keep playing this, really, because I make life terribly difficult for myself, cos for the next few weeks people will be writing in and saying, what is it and where can I get it, and I have to say to you, well frankly I can't tell you, because I'm not sure whether Cargo, Greyhound, Southern or any of those people have managed to get copies of it into the country.') File a ends File b begins *Datblygu: Wastod Absennol (session) *Sara DeBell: 'Touch Me I'm Sick (CD-Grunge Lite)' (C/Z) *Bob Gaddy: Rip And Run (album - Harlem Blues Operator) Ace CDCHD 407 *Spiral Tribe: Going All The Way (v/a album -Technohead - Mix Hard Or Die) React REACT LP 22 *Today Is The Day: 6 Dementia Satyr (album - Supernova) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 022 *Today Is The Day: (album - Supernova) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 022 *Stranger Cole & Conquerors: Drop The Ratchet (v/a album - Rudies All Round) Trojan CDTRL 322 *Curve: Missing Link (CD Single – Blackthreetracker) Anxious ANXCD 42 *Datblygu: Mae Arian Yn Tyfu Tu Mewn Coed (session) *Knights Of The Occasional Table: Rainbows Of Gaia (album - Knees Up Mother Earth) Fairy Cake Universe FUCD 1 *Carl Mann: Some Enchanted Evening *12:30 news File b ends File c begins *Pussycat Trash: 'Girlfriend (7"-Plink Plonk Pink Punk)' (Chocolate Narcotic) *Influid II: 'Quite Safe (2x Compilation LP-Technohead - Mix Hard Or Die)' (React) *Hole: 'The Void' (Peel Session) # *Hole: 'Olympia' (Peel Session) # *Hole: 'She Walks On Me' (Peel Session) # *Hole: 'Pee-Girl' (Peel Session) # Later renamed 'Softer, Softest'. *Ngouma Lokito: 'Djo (LP-Wabi)' (Touré Jim's) *Bang Bang Machine: 'Life's A Gas (Compilation CD-Volume Seven)' (Volume) *Datblygu: 'Diahorrea Berfol (Verbal Diarrhoea)' (Peel Session) last session track *Carnival Of Souls: 'Real Song (7"-Late Bloomer)' (Bong Load) Initially, JP titles it 'Throw Away', which is the B-side. *Synthadelic: 'I'm A Secretary (2x Compilation LP-Technohead - Mix Hard Or Die)' (React) File c ends File d begins ' *Simon Joyner: Hallelujah (CD-Room Temperature)' (One Hour) *The Boo Radleys: Butterfly McQueen (album Giant Steps) Creation Records *Fruitcake: Moaning The Blues (7" - Anna Marina / Moanin' The Blues) Pit'sbull PBR 001 # *Sebastian Manatsa And The Green Arrows: Munyama Wangu () Jabulane ''this track and the news intro were found at the start of L471 *01:30 news (edited out) *Charlie Lownoise & Mental Theo: Verrotted (v/a album - Technohead - Mix Hard Or Die) React REACT LP 22 *Easter: Found Things (7" EP - This Is A Splashdown) Dipsomania NARGOO:001 *Chumbawamba & Credit To The Nation: Hear No Bullshit (12" - Enough Is Enough) One Little Indian 079TP 12 *Transglobal Underground: Temple Head (Pacific Mix) (12") Nation NRO20T *Butterfly Child: Nymphs Sing The Blues (12" - Ghetto Speak) Rough Trade R2990 *Flying Saucer Attack: Oceans (7" - Wish - Oceans) FSA FSA61 *''end of show'' '''File d ends *Tracks marked # also available in excellent FM Stereo on Peel Summer 1993 File ;Name *a) L301-a *b) 1993-08-13 Peel Show L473a *c) L301-b *d) 1993-08-13 Peel Show L473b L471 ;Length *a) 00:44:54 *b) 00:41:38 *c) 00:41:24 *d) 00:45:47 ;Other *a) & c) Files created from L301 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. *b) & d) Files created from L473 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. ;Available *a) Mooo *c) Mooo *b) d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes